User talk:SnowyBoy/Archive5
Archive I archived it~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:07, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, sorry~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:13, September 1, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 12:16, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Re:Congrats~ Thanks for the Congrats and I really love your round it was soo epic ^.^ Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 2:49 PM.September 2, 2012 (UTC) RP tuesday remember that bro and i did thi so you wont forget Diablomax (talk) 15:12, September 2, 2012 (UTC) About a participant of your game... Mistres "Ryuusei Boy" Zagome picture is fanart and hasn't come in any opening or ending. Hakke * [[User talk:HakkeKoshu|'Zero Magnum']] 14:18, September 2, 2012 (UTC) RP Reply After WATCHING episode 18 FINALLY..... I'm liking Kariya more! I just love him so much! He sacrifice his position for Kirino!!!! >_< KARIYA!!!! Start of Roleplay: Yukimura: "Whaaa...... what..... what are you saying...?! I... I don't have such a girlfriend..!" "One more thing! Whose this Touko girl....?" "Second, still, HOW did you end up learning he has 25 cats...?" End of Roleplay :P Yes~ You LOVE EVERYONE XD Test Test... Test... One Two Three Eternal Blizzard... Hakke * [[User talk:HakkeKoshu|'Zero Magnum']] 14:24, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat SnowyBoy, go to chat on 12:00 am and be quick. Diablomax (talk) 10:57, September 4, 2012 (UTC) SnowyBoy, maybe at tuesday 17:00 :) happy Diablomax (talk) 16:09, September 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode I have seen it live due to that I am sick today. It wasn't soooo interesting but Jeanne gave Kirino and the others candy XD. The only interesting thing was there was a NEW opening and ending O_O. In the NEW opening, Taiyou was shown and Zanak's Keshin and Keshin Armed~. It is soooo nice song~ I keep repeated it! In the NEW ending, it was Wood VS Wind VS Earth VS Fire XD. Aoi, Tenma and Tsurugi sung the ending this time. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:35, September 5, 2012 (UTC) YEP, NEW OPENING AND ENDING~ Though only Taiyou is comfirmed in the opening. Hakuryuu and Yukimura weren't seen. You're welcome~ It looks great. Raimon VS Protocol Omega 3.0 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:45, September 5, 2012 (UTC) It is okay~ Yup XD. I hope that the keeper will NOT catch it :3 Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Puddi Pudii Yo David! I think you'll like this Seriously when I first heard I was trollin'like hell xD. → http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7LKHpM1UeDA&feature=player_embedded My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:11, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Haha no I think u 'll like this ;) My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:22, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Somehow I can't remove them... My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 19:26, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah Lord already helped me out ;) My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 15:47, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Well, thanks then ^^ My profile page! ^^ ☆ * [[User talk:Gwnomdatetkan|'Talk']] 15:50, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Profile PLEASE check my user diablomax so you well check it Diablomax (talk) 19:35, September 7, 2012 (UTC) re: Zhuge Liang You don't have to be sorry^^ Everyone can make mistakes, so it's ok. I just wanted to correct it~ SweetHope (talk) 19:19, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Of course, I watch Chrono Stone~ I will also get one of the games~ SweetHope (talk) 19:25, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I haven't decided on which one I will buy yet~ Well, the differences between them aren't known up to now. So, I will decide once they let us know the differences. I hope that we will get more information and a new trailer at tgs in about ten days. Yeah, I also want to know more about them~ I'm so looking forward to the game and new trailers xD SweetHope (talk) 12:48, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I'll buy it in Japanese AND I will also wait for the European release to buy a German version (or English version if they delay the German release again -.-) if I am still a fan of the series then. So I will buy it more than once xD But first of all, I will pre-order the Japanese version once it's possible and once I have decided on which one I want to have~ Only ten days left until TGS starts~ So, new information will most probably come soon. At least I hope so xD I really want to see Hakuryuu soon~ After reading a translation of the drama CD and watching the movie, I really want to see more of Tsurugi's and Hakuryuu's rivalry. I'm also looking forward to Yukimura and it's also quite likely that Fubuki appears if Yukimura appears. Well, I actually like Kinako. She's cute but I really don't like the fact that she wants to be the ace striker… I will see how her character develops and then decide if I like her or not. I'm sorry but I most probably won’t reply again until the weekend~ SweetHope (talk) 17:28, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congrats Hi Snowy, Just 1 or 2 votes more, but it sure was fun. I really love your game and I hope it continues for long. See yea next Round ^.^ RBxx (talk) 18:00 PM, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Re: Kinako's number I saw that you left a message on B.N.N's talk page about if it is fanart pic about Kinako's number. I will tell you about that if you don't mind ^^ That screenshot is from a magazine which is just released with some info, pics of characters in their France clothes, Some Keshin Armed (Like Shindou's) and some more info. It isn't fanart~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 16:58, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay ^^ Her number is 78 because it has something to do with her name. Hmmmm, let me think............ Oh yeah, It was Na (7) No Ba (8) Na. I think it was that~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:08, September 11, 2012 (UTC) About that Rika, I don't know~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 17:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) THANKS~! Anyways, THIS message is my 25000 edit~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:23, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Hamano as a defender. Hello SnowyBoy i have just noticed you removed my edit on hamano showing him as a defender but in this weeks episode of chrono stone he is playing in defense This is the evidence that he has played defense. I just wanted to share this with you in case you didnt know. DeepMist (talk) 14:28, September 12, 2012 (UTC)DeepMist. Fei's House XD HI SNOWY Well, I also REALLY want to know his family like if thier family's hair is all green. (something like that). I am the sort of person who wants to know EVERYTHING first (like gossip at my school) so if I live in Fei's house, I might as well learn some few things about him and his family. But of course, that is not possible. When I came to this wikia, i was like "Did I do something wrong?" since it had 'YOU HAVE NEW MESSAGES' because i havent got a messsage in along time. And yes, I LIKE TO MAKE FRIENDS TOO...and yes, our first time talking BUT not a big deal (types joyfully) XD Good job on the Picture game blog since I go there once in a while but I dont feel like playing it (sorry) and I see all the pictures and stuff. Its actually kind of interesting. ^^ question: What makes you continue to watch chrono stone besides CURIOSITY. ^____^ XD . Picture Game Shin (Rule change) Hi Snowy, Since so many can't participate by posting Pics and still want to, I want to ask if shin could have a little Rule change. Suggestion: Instead of start voting after 11 Pics set up an 24 hours timelimit. Everbody can post ONE Pic in that periot and Round. After that 24 hours you decide, which eleven (if you still want that number as fix) we can vote for. Possibilities for Pics not coming towards voting might be - it doesn't fit the topic - it has no clues (if not topic is espacially for that) - it's against rules - it's nearly same picture as someone else posted - it's not really a good Pic Just an idea to equal the chances to post Pics. What do you think? Ozora Tsubasa (talk) 04:48, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi,how are you??? B.N.N (talk) 15:06, September 13, 2012 (UTC)